


Various Storms

by MarauderCracker



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only after everything goes to shit that Johnny realizes that Pree knows about everything there is to know about him and he barely knows his full name. He'd always been vaguely aware that Pree traded in secrets and information and liked his privacy even more than most, but only after the coup happened he'd truly realized just how much he told Pree during their years of friendship and how little Pree told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Storms

It's only after everything goes to shit that Johnny realizes that Pree knows about everything there is to know about him and he barely knows his full name. He'd always been vaguely aware that Pree traded in secrets and information and liked his privacy even more than most, but only after the coup happened he'd truly realized just how much he told Pree during their years of friendship and how little Pree told him.

Johnny knew that Pree likes expensive teas, that he knows Hebrew, that he has a tattoo with 'an embarrassing story' on his lower back (though not what the embarrassing story is about), that a man once broke his heart and Pree stabbed him through the hand, that he bites when he kisses, that he's loyal to a fault and almost never has breakfast. 

He's also learned that Pree's a wanted criminal with a bunch of different known aliases, that he used to have terrible hair, that he might have once been a warlord. The terrible hair was probably the most surprising part, Johnny decides. 

After Pree decides to stay in Old Town, after they leave without knowing when they'll be able to come back, Johnny finds himself missing Pree more often than not. Dutch always mocks him for becoming friends with literally every person he sleeps with (and it might be true) but Pree was a friend before he was a fuck and Johnny misses his soft intonation, strong drinks and not-quite-mocking petnames just as much, more than he misses Pree's hands and body and mouth.

He's got more than enough with Dutch and his brother and the mission but Johnny can't seem to stop thinking of Pree. Johnny wishes he'd kissed him goodbye before they left Old Town, but he doesn't know if Pree would care for that kinda sentimentality. There are too many things about Pree he doesn't know, and it won't stop bothering him. 

 

A year and three months after they leave Old Town to save the Quad, bring down the RAC or whatever the hell, Johnny Jaqobis sits down on a stool on Pree's bar and Pree can't contain the genuine smile that comes to his face. It's the first honest smile he's managed in way too long, and Johnny's bright, soft grin makes the pang of vulnerability worth it. 

"I image I've lost my free drink privilege," Johnny says, smiling through a split lip and a black eye and the new scar that runs down from his hairline to his left eyebrow. Pree leans on the bar, reaches for Johnny's hand.

"Well, we never did get that divorce, but I do remember you called my mother a bitch."

"Imaginary divorce, imaginary mother," Johnny corrects. Pree leans back and away from the bar, but Johnny doesn't let go of his hand, tangles their fingers even tighter together. "I'm glad you're still here, Pree."

"I'm glad you're alive, sweetface."

 

Johnny runs his hand down Pree's spine, tracing the scars and tattoos that he doesn't know the stories of, the protruding vertebrae. Pree hums against his collarbone, not looking like he's got any intention to move. Amrita, the new bartender Pree's hired, can more than hold the fort for a couple hours, but Johnny might have sort of forgotten that post-coital-cuddling is a real thing that people are allowed to indulge in every once in a while. 

They've been talking about Dutch and D'avin for a while, Johnny updating Pree on his crew and telling him about some of the shit they pulled off during these too-long months, but Pree looks like he's not really listening, just on the edge of slumber. A thought occurs to Johnny, nostalgia and curiosity buried under the chaos that was the last six months.

"I don't know much about you," Johnny whispers, his lips brushing the top of Pree's head, dragging over the decorative jewels that form a pattern over the side of skull. Pree hums again, but Johnny can tell that his body tenses a little, sleepiness abandoning him. 

"What do you want to know, Johnny Jaqobis?"

"Well, the usual things one would know about their husband. Where you're from, if you've got a family, what your favorite color is."

Pree chuckles, rolls off Johnny's body and settles by his side. He turns just enough that they can look at each other comfortably and Johnny wants to add something like 'how you got that scar on your abdomen, what you dreamed of as a child', but he doesn't. 

Pree's tone is vaguely defensive when he finally replies, "Imaginary husband, darling." He then puts on an expression of mock-offense that Johnny knows all too well. "You don't know my favorite color?" 

Johnny thinks for a moment, goes over the list of random Pree facts he's built in his year away. He finds the answer quite easily, but he pretends to be absolutely puzzled for at least another minute, watching Pree's expression slowly shift into not-so-joking indignation.

"Turquoise!" he finally says, and leans in for a quick peck on Pree's still-pursed lips.

"I was about to divorce your ass for real," Pree says, matching Johnny's smirk with one of his own. He searches Johnny's face for a moment, still smirking, and finally asks, "What causes the sudden curiosity?"

Johnny hesitates for a moment, wonders if it's a good ideal to tell Pree that he's been thinking about him way more than one should about a fuck in the time they have spent without seeing each other. He's not a good liar anyways, he decides.

 

Dutch hugs him for a long minute, her face hidden against Pree's sternum, then clears her throat and throws a "stay safe" before walking away. D'avin hugs him too, which Pree hadn't exactly expected, a quick arm around his shoulders and a curt nod before following his boss. Johnny stays, lingers next to the bar, fiddling with his empty glass. Pree moves to stand next to him.

"I never did tell you about my mother, did I?" Pree asks after a second of silence. He's shared quite a lot with Johnny in the couple weeks the crew's spent in Old Town, but he's never been keen on talking about his family. Johnny shakes his head. "Her name is Yara. Taught me everything there is to know about being a thief and a bartender," Pree volunteers, looking at the bar's doors rather than Johnny's face.

"Is she..."

"Still out there, somewhere. My father was killed during a job while she was pregnant, but the stubborn old woman would never quit the life." Pree pulls out his datapad from an inner pocket in his robe and thumbs his digital print on the screen to unlock it. He digs through it for a moment until he finds the photo.

He shows it to Johnny, can't help the nostalgic smile that comes to his lips. She was still in her forties in that photo, a teenage Pree standing by her side, both holding their rifles with the confidence of people who have been carrying a weapon every day of their lives. Her smile is fierce and fiery in the picture, still all of her teeth in her mouth. Pree shuts down the screen after a second.

"She'd like you, Johnny Jaqobis."

"I have a feeling I'd like her too," Johnny says, grinning at him. Pree wishes he'd stay, though he's glad not to be the kind of man who asks his lovers for that sorta thing. Stay, promise, forever. Pree has a bar, Old Town, a life that works with or without Johnny in it. Still--

"Don't be gone too long, sweetheart," he says. It's softer than he'd intended and Johnny's smile only gets brighter. Johnny pushes himself away from the bar, steps into Pree's space just slow enough for Pree to push him away if he wants to. 

They kiss soft and slow, tender. It's just like any kiss any of them could share with any other lover, expect it's them and it's here, out in the open in Pree's bar, where all of Old Town and every last Killjoy will know that Johnny Jaqobis has a _thing_  going with Pree. Pree bites Johnny's lower lip and Johnny sighs into his mouth.

"Don't miss me too much," Johnny whispers against his cheekbone, and then he's gone.


End file.
